1. Field
The illustrative embodiments relate generally to data processing systems and in particular to transferring data between data processing systems. Still more particularly, the illustrative embodiments relate to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer program code for allowing data files not transferrable to a computer device to be accessed by the computer device via a web server.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer network is a group of computers that are connected to each other for the purpose of communication. Communications networks, including wide area networks (“WANs”) and local area networks (“LANs”) provide the ability for individual computers and users to share various resources on the network. One important form of resource sharing is the ability to transfer a data file from one computer or device onto a different computer or device. For example, a laptop or portable computer attached to the network could have the ability to move one or more files to a mobile phone or other device that is also connected to the network. On some devices, however, the data transfer and synchronization software may be limited in the types of data files that can be accepted or received by the devices. Thus, although a user may attempt to transfer a data file from one computer to another computer, the receiving device may not be able to accept the types of data files being transferred. Examples of devices often having format-specific data limitations include mobile and hand held devices, such as notebook computers, cell phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs).